Avengers: Age of Ultron
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: ((Given what the cast has said and what pictures or concept art has been seen of the movie, I'll try to construct as best I can what I think will happen in avengers 2. As more information is revealed, the more Ill write:). Rated T for language))
1. Prologue

**AN: THE WHOLE STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED! A LOT HAS HAPPENED SINCE I BEGAN WRITING THIS STORY. And it kinda sucked when I was writing it. So yeaaaa...**

* * *

Tony was watching his large television and having J.A.R.V.I.S scan the interwebs of any news concerning SHIELD and their sudden demise at the hands of the silent killer known as Hydra. His eyes were tired and fierce as they stared at the holograms that were projected before him. Hydra had targeted him in his home. In. His. Home. That was the one place where he felt safe and at peace. No, it was just a year and some mere months since his last encounter with someone who wanted to kill him. He had destroyed all his suits at the time and had no protection.

His tired eyes stared on without blinking. His eyes were fixed on the pictures and words that flew by in front of him. Since the time of him gaining knowledge of the attack on him and now, a month and a half, he'd been building. He's been building magnificent things worth all the money in the world, larger than life weaponry. These new and improved suits of armor were his greatest accomplishment in this time of fear and chaos. Everything was falling apart at his very eyes and dammit he did something about it. Tony Stark had a lot of time to think about now and also the future. Hydra was no longer a myth from WWII. It was real and was trying to off anyone who was in the way of what they were trying to accomplish. the world needed someone to protect it now that SHIELD was gone.

He stood up from the couch where he was nursing a glass of alcohol. He said to his AI,"Give me coordinates on Banner's location." While Jarvis completed the task he paced the floor. Jarvis responded,"Doctor Banner's location is unknown, sir."

Tony looked up with confusion. "Unknown? What the hell do you mean unknown?!" Jarvis said,"I've checked every surveillance device and news source that is accessible at my command. Doctor Banner essentially does not exist."

Tony said,"Jarvis, find where Banner was last seen."

"He was last seen in Korea, a few miles south of the capitol...a month ago."

Tony frowned. He began walking out of the room,"Prepare Mark 46 ,Mark 53 and quinjet 1."

Jarvis said,"Yes Master Stark."


	2. Found Him!

**AN: GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER ONE PLEASE! IF YOU AREN'T AWARE THAT I'VE RESTARTED THE STORY**

* * *

Tony arrived in Korea after a long and anxious ride. Tony was exhausted but he couldn't sleep still until he found Bruce.

Bruce and Tony weren't best friends. Not yet at least. But, Bruce was enough of a friend for Tony to try his best to protect him. Tony had read Bruce's file after he hacked into SHIELD's data base and found out a couple of things he probably shouldn't have known. He felt as though he owed it, if he was not obligated, to protect Bruce Banner.

When Tony contacted the Korean airspace, they seemed more than happy to allow him into the country. It turned out the Koreans were just as big Avengers fans as Americans. Tony landed in a small airport in Seoul, Korea. The run way had been cleared for him and his arrival. He prepped his armor and they whirred and hissed as he took them from their holding stations. He made sure he had on his silver calling bands for when he needed the suits for emergencies.

He opened the door and did not expect to be met by Natasha Romanov. "Hello, Stark." She said in a mono-toned and unreadable fashion.

She barged into the jet and closed the door behind her. Tony asked,"Natasha? What- How-... Nevermind." He knew it'd would be dumb for him to ask any questions about how she knew about him being there. She was a spy for Christ's sake.

Her eyes were grave. She said,"You're here for Banner aren't you?"

He said with annoyance,"Ya know. It's pretty damn annoying when you have someone constantly looking over your shoulder and prying into business that isn't theirs, isn't it?"

Natasha glowered at him and narrowed her piercing eyes,"I came here to help you ,Stark. SHIELD's done. No more. I am one of the only people not trying to kill you right now and you better start acting like I am your life line because I am."

He sighed and rubbed his face,"Banner has been missing since the attack on SHIELD. I came here to look for him."

She turned from him to look out the jets window to see if there was anyone approaching,"I know. I was tracking him and he disappeared from my radar. I came here to find clues to his where-a-bouts."

He asked anxiously,"Well?"

She said,"He reappeared this morning."

He asked with wide eyes,"What?! Did you talk to him?"

She raised her hands in a calming manner,"Calm down, Stark. He's at a hospital in-city. He has been identified as a John Doe."

He said,"Well, what the hell are we still doing here?! Let's go get him!"

She said,"Look, Tony. I think there's something wrong with him. He was erratic, like he didn't even know where he was. Something has happened to him."

Tony frowned with his eyebrows furrowed deeply,"So what's your pla-"

The door to the quinjet opened up and they both looked toward it. A man's voice asked,"What the hell is taking so long?"

Clint peeked his head into the doorway. He had his bow in one hand his quiver on his back. Natasha glared back and forth between the two. She said," We'll be there in a second."Clint rolled his eyes and slid back out.

Natasha put a hand on Tony's shoulder and pulled him close. She whispered with her lips brushing lightly against his lobe, "Trust no one. Something big is happening and you better be ready when it comes for you."

She pulled away from him and began strutting toward the door as if she hadn't said a word to him. Tony looked at her with fear in his eyes. She walked out of the jet and led him to her car that was parked outside of the jet. Clint was leaned against the side of the car and he noted,"Nice to see you again, Stark."

Tony sat in the back seat with eyes the looked like they'd seen a little too much of life and all he muttered was,"Yea you ,too."

The car ride was silent and Natasha knew something was wrong with him. Even in the face of death Tony Stark had his quips that he could easily fall back on whenever the hard times were on him, but right now he was quieter than she'd ever seen him. She looked at him in her rear view mirror at the man who looked longingly out the window in the backseat of her vehicle. She asked,"Something the matter?"

He mumbled,"I don't want to talk about it." This shocked the most because Tony wasn't one to mumble.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was awkward and silent. When they arrived, Natasha stood next to the car and said,"We get in, sneak Banner out and make sure no one identifies him." She rounded the car and opened her trunk. There were many things in the trunk that looked dangerous and lethal but she grabbed what she need and quickly closed the trunk before Tony could get too much of a look. "Take these make sure no one gets close enough to him to make eye contact or have any reason to make eye contact. "She handed Tony a folded hoodie and some jogging pants and said,"We're not going in with you. He trusts you and we can't risk any surprises and an ensuing appearance by our big green friend right now."

He said,"How am I supposed to know which room he's in?" She handed him a card and said,"Ask for this room. Banner is in the room two doors left of it. Make sure Banner doesn't walk directly beside you when you leave. Have him walk a few paces behind you but make sure he doesn't trail you ankles. Take these to have an alibi." She handed him a balloon, that said,"Get well." and some flowers.

He was afraid that he would mess this up. This elaborate plan was one made for spies, not Tony Stark. She continued, "Hydra hasn't just infiltrated SHIELD. They are everywhere. We can't be too careful. Don't say too much and don't say our names." She pointed to herself and Clint.

Tony looked down at the items and stuffed the clothes into the jacket Natasha gave him to wear. He went over the plan once more and Clint grabbed his bow to take with him when he was going watch over the hospital for any possible compromis-ers of the mission. He folded his bow over his back and hid his quiver in a back pack.

Tony and Clint walked toward the hospital leisurely, took separate paths to the hospital and didn't make eye contact. They would have looked like two ordinary men who happened to be at the hospital at the same time, to the on-looking eye.

Tony walked into the hospital with the flowers and balloon in hand. After he took the elevator up a couple of floors, he asked the receptionist for the room number by showing the man at the desk the characters on the card. The man nonchalantly pointed Tony toward the direction of the door and Tony nodded politely with a smile.

He looked around slyly to make sure no one was watching. He went two doors down like he was told and went into the room.

There were two beds, one was empty, the other had a man sleeping in it. Tony set the flowers down and let go of the balloon. He said,"Bruce!"

Bruce was restrained to the bed. Tony started taking the restraints off of him. He had to shake the man before Bruce's eyes fluttered open. Bruce drunkenly inquired,"Tony?"

He looked down at him and smiled,"Hey buddy its been a while." Bruce said,"They...they se-sedat-gave me-...sleepy medicine..." His speech was heavily and slurred as if he was on his 7th glass of vodka.

Tony sighed. He said,"Alright Banner. I need you to help me out and put on these clothes." Bruce's head lolled from side to side. He was too heavily sedated. Bruce said,"T-trap..."

Tony's brow furrowed as his brain was processing what the scientist was trying to say and then suddenly it hit him. He said,"We need to go now!" He pulled at the scientist's arm but froze when there were sounds of shoes thudding against the floor outside. Suddenly the door exploded and 30 men barged into the room and aimed their weapons at the two men.

Tony cursed under his breath. The glass window behind Tony and Bruce shattered and Clint jumped in and snatched Tony from the room. Clint shot a zip line from the windowsill he was standing on to a tree beside Natasha's car. Clint held tightly onto Tony and jumped from the window, but just before he did that, he shot Bruce in the arm with what looked like a tranquilizer.

Tony yelled in fear as they sailed on the zip line. Tony tumbled on the ground when his feet touched down. Tony stood to his feet dizzily and reprimanded Clint,"What the hell was that?! You left Banner! And you shot him with a tranq?! What the fuck is wrong with you SHIELD people?!" He turned toward the hospital again as if he was going to go back inside.

Clint's eyes were staring up at the 7 story window. He said warily,"That wasn't a tranq, Stark." Tony looked up to where Clint was looking. There was a sudden crack and thud and three men were sent flying out of the window. Their screams were blood curdling and fear riddled as they sailed toward the ground. Tony's eyes were wide. Gun shot riddled the air. Many more men were thrown from the building.

Natasha got inside the car and said,"We need to lead him away from the city. Get in!" Tony nearly tripped over his feet as he threw himself into the backseat of Natasha's car.

Debris fell from the sky and was suddenly followed by a large green being known as the hulk. He roared angrily and stood crouched as he made eye contact with Natasha through the windshield of her vehicle. They seemed to be in a staring contest and it looked like they both had met their match.

Clint said with fear in his voice as he clawed at the arm rests anxiously,"_Goddamnit, Natasha! Move!_"

Natasha slammed her foot down on the pedal and the wheels screeched as they exploded forward with impressive speed directly at the Hulk. He growled angrily as if begging her to hit him so he could show her just what would happen if she did.

Tony yelled as he practically wet his pants in fear. She swerved suddenly and missed Hulk by a hairs fraction. The hulk reached down for the car but missed it and it seemed to make him all the more angry. Nat sped forward and Tony was still yelling in fear.

They swerved through the street trying to find the quickest way out of the city. Tony yelled,"Why the hell did you shoot , him?!"

Clint said,"I didn't have too much of a choice, Stark! We can't afford to have hydra kidnap you or Banner! I needed to get his blood pumping so I gave him a shot of adrenaline, he was too heavily sedated."

Tony looked behind them and didn't see the goliath. He panicked,"He's not behind us!" Natasha slammed on breaks and suddenly a pair of green legs were infront of the car.. They were still and frozen as the car skidded to a stop right in front of the Hulk.

The Hulk advanced forward as he growled and clenched his fists, the motion caused his muscles to ripple in the most terrifying way. Clint said repeatedly,"Reverse. Reverse Natasha. Reverse! Reverse, NatASHA! _REVERSE_!"

Natasha pulled the gear shift and they propelled backward. Before she could speed in the opposite direction, a blur of yellow and red knocked the hulk down and out of their line of sight.

Natasha cursed loudly and said,"No!" She put the car in park and stamped her foot on the brake. She exited the vehicle and grabbed her guns. Clint grabbed his bow.


End file.
